I Remember When
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: this is a phinabella story, based on the song "love story" by Taylor Swift.


Hi, it's me again. This is sort of a random thing I am making. This story is phinabella, and is based on the song "love story" by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it!

Ps: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Taylor Swift.

I Remember When…

An older version of Isabella walks into a white room; she opens a door to a balcony, folds her arms and leans on the handrail. She puts her head onto one of her hands. And she starts to think…

I remember when…

…I first met Phineas…and Ferb. I was around 6-7 years old, and was at this ball. Well, my mom said it was a "welcome-to-the-neighborhood-party" but it is still a ball to me. I mean, the way everything was seemed so fancy to me then, the lights and the party dresses seemed so pretty, I really wasn't sure what to think of it

I remember when...

…They came up to me. Truly I only saw Phineas, not only because he was very cute, but also Ferb was very quiet and very still, I really didn't notice he was there until Phineas pointed it out by saying, "hi, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb." That's when I noticed him. In the end, we all became good friends, and that crush of mine kept creeping up on me.

I remember when…

…I was 16; it seemed that Phineas was finally showing some real feelings toward me. It seemed like it was going to be the best year of my whole entire life! But then my father came into town, and for some reason, he was upset that I liked Phineas, for no reason in particular, but only because his last name was 'Flynn'. My dad became outraged by this, again I have had no idea why, and I still don't. he somehow convince my mom to let me move with him to another town, I don't know how he did it, but sadly he did.

I remember when…

…I had gotten into the new house, it was so much bigger then my old one, this one seemed to be the size of a mansion! The only thing was that I was missing Phineas dreadfully.

I remember when…

…Phineas and his family had come to visit me. Phineas rang the door bell. I ran to answer it, but my dad got there first right as I was running down the stairs. When he saw Phineas, he was, once again, blazing mad. He told Phineas to stay away from me (Isabella) and to never come back again. It was the most devastating moment in my life. I started crying, begging Phineas not to go, but dad had shut the door on him and told me to go to my room.

I remember when…

…I heard something hit my bedroom window, I went onto the balcony (by chance, the same one I am on right now) and looked down to see Phineas. There were vines growing up the side of the house, I climbed down them to Phineas, and hugged him tightly. He visited me as often as he could, each time we tried our hardest to be quite, for if we were caught we would be so dead, maybe literally for Phineas. Every time I was about to climb up the vine to my room I would say to Phineas, "Oh Phineas, please take us somewhere we can finally be alone, I will promise to be waiting every day, all we will have to do is run. It will be like you are a prince, I'm a princess. You are Romeo, I am Juliet. Please Phineas, it is a love story, baby, just say yes."

I remember…

…saying that to him every night that he would come. Just hoping he would actually do it. The very last night I had ever seen him. Just as I was going up the vine is said the same thing I usually said, but with a little more encouragement with it, "Oh Phineas, please take us somewhere we can finally be alone, I will promise to be waiting every day, all we will have to do is run. It will be like you are a prince, I'm a princess. Please Phineas, it is a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh Phineas, they can't keep trying to tell me how to feel I know that this love is difficult, but it is most defiantly real, and please don't be afraid, I know we will make it out of this mess. For it's a love story. Oh it's a love story, baby, please say yes!" I was afraid I had said it too loud for a light had turned on, "Uh, oh" I said as I climbed up the vine, when I had gotten back on the balcony I said goodbye to him and went inside.

That was the last meeting I had had with him in the last 1-2 years, I'm now 21 years old and have gotten really tired of waiting for him. I was now able to move out on my own, and was thankful I could get out of there. As I picked up a box and went down stairs, there was no denying that my faith in Phineas was starting to fade.

I put the box inside of the moving van, but as I did so something or someone caught my eye, I looked around the truck to see Phineas!

I ran up to him with tears in my eyes and said, "Phineas, I have been feeling so alone, I-I keep waiting for you b-but you never come at all." I sputtered out.

Then everything seemed so quite, the way Phineas was looking at me, was like from one of my day dreams, 'am I in Phineas-Land?' I thought to myself. He then kneeled to the grown and pulled out a beautiful ring saying, "Marry me Isabella, no longer will you have to be alone, because I know I love you and that's pretty much all I do know. I had decided to talk to you dad about all this, and he said he would pick out a white dress himself. Isabella, it is a love story all you have to say is…"

I had known those last few words by heart, the only proper way of ending that sentence is be saying…"yes!" I started to cry with joy as Phineas swung me around in his arms.

And who would have ever thought that this would have happened, all because I met a boy at a party when I was little.


End file.
